1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal box for a centrifugal switch of a motor and a motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, most terminal boxes for centrifugals switches of single-phase induction motors each comprise a box, a movable control rod extending from the box, and a thermostat disposed on end surface of the box. A function of the thermostat is to switch off a power supply connected to the motor as temperature is too high. As shown in FIG. 1, a box 1 comprises a receiving part 3 operating to receive the thermostat 2, and multiple connecting terminals 4. An electric connection sheet 5 is extended from the top of the connecting terminal 4, a separating plate 6 is disposed between the connecting terminal 4 and the thermostat 2, a groove 7 is disposed on the separating plate 6, the electric connection sheet 5 passes through the groove 7 and is spot-welded with a terminal 8 of the thermostat. This structure has the following problems: since the electric connection sheet is spot-welded with the terminal of the thermostat, as the thermostat has temperature detection failure, it is impossible to timely switch off the power supply connected to the motor, and the motor will be burned out, which brings great trouble for users of the motor. Moreover, it is difficult and inconvenient for the users to remove the electric connection sheet.